Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is the main protagonist of Red VS Blue: Pendragon, and one of the nine main antagonists of Red VS Blue: Knights of the Nine Born on planet Earth, and served as an Tactical Officer for John-117, he was also an Master Chief Petty Officer during the battle of Reach where he was able to draw the Covenant fleet attention so the Pillar of Autumn could jump. After escaping Reach, he retired on Earth due to what he witnessed on Reach. However, he was then met up with the Counselor where he was able to manipulate him into joining Project Freelancer as Agent Camelot. After obtaining an A.I. called Hestia in Operation: Hestia, he soon then defected after going 20 missions with the others, taking the important forerunner object with him and was never seen again. It was later found out he joined with a highly deadly mercenary group called the Knights of the Nine, and goes by the name of Talos. Biography Early Life UNSC Life During his earlier years, he worked as a tactical officer to SPARTAN John-117 and also one of the few only MCPO during the Battle of Reach. When it was confirmed Reach will fall, he evacuated from the planet on board the UNSC Paragon Flow, to which they returned to Earth where he retired after seeing he destruction of his home planet. At a bar on Earth, he came in contact with the Counselor of Project Freelancer who was able to manipulate him into joining the Project. Project Freelancer Meeting the Freelancers Operation: Hestia Arthur was assigned to capture a important data file concerning ancient relics of the Forerunners said to have more information on the A.I. Thinking this is a great chance, the Director chosen Arthur the assignment. He was to go to the planet of Eden Prime to collect the information. Getting prep, Four-Seven-Niner had taken him to the planet's surface, in front of an Forerunner installation, Niner leaving, he quickly entered the facility and as walking into corridors for some time before losing signal and contact with the Mother of Invention. However he pushed until he was ambushed by the Promethean Knights, and Crawlers. With no other choice, he went in, battling against hordes of Promethean where he got to an area of the facility where a A.I lays. Quickly putting the A.I into the data chip, he made his way out, only to have it cut off by the Flood infestations. Now battling 2 other enemies, the A.I decides to help him, and lead to a area where there were Forerunner enhancements. Equipping them, he was able to achieve superhuman strength with superhuman durability on the armor, and enhanced intellect, allowing to successfully battle of the Flood horde and the Promethean knights. Now outside of the facility, Four-Seven-Niner noticed multiple enemy signatures which was attacking him, quickly landing, he got on board and flew off away and into the Mother Invention who which entered slip-space away from the planet. Arthur was then ordered by the Director to med-bay to get a check up, and also gave him the data-chip for the A.I. construct created by the Forerunners. A.I. After getting clared from Med-Bay, the Director had him back into the med-bay for a A.I to be fully installed. Going through the Surgery, he had the A.I. classified as Hestia, and ordered Agent Texas to the training floor for a combat testing. Arthur VS Texas Operation: Holocaust Defection Knights of the Nine Skills & Abilities Combat Arthur is proven to a highly skillful combatant with unarmed combat and with projectile weaponry. This is greatly shown during his mission to Eden Prime who he faced against two opposing odds of the Prometheans and that of the deadly infectious parasite the Flood. Haning gained the A.I. Hestia, his strength became immense, allowing to overpower enemies, and skillfully topple them all up to his pick up back to Mother Invention. Expert Tactician During the Battle of Reach, Arthur has shown great tactical ingenuity against the Covenant invasion. He is one of the sole reasons Pillar of Autumn was able to escape Reach without the Covenant fleet detecting its departure just before they realized it. Trivia/Notes *Arthur is the only Freelancer to ever battle the Promethean Knights, and the Flood at the same time. *Arthur is one of the most wanted individual by the UNSC. Category:Freelancer Agents Category:UNSC Category:Knights of the Nine